There is a need for an apparatus and method to detect narcotics, weapons, explosives, or other contraband that may be concealed in cavities of common objects such as bicycles, strollers, or wheelchair frames or other difficult to inspect objects. Inspectors require reliable and easy-to-use tools that can quickly provide a general primary screening of these items to determine if a usually perceived cavity is empty or dense.